In businesses involving a fleet of vehicles, there is a need to monitor and manage data concerning the usage and condition of each vehicle. One of the items that is commonly monitored is the distance or mileage that the vehicle has traveled. Depending on the purpose for which the vehicles is being used, the usage and condition of a vehicle is either recorded at fixed time intervals or is recorded after specific events. In a car rental business, for example, recordation of the condition and usage of a vehicle is made at the start and the end of the car rental. Other typical item to be monitored and recorded is an amount of gasoline used during the rent.
The process of monitoring such condition and usage of a vehicle is time consuming. Also, errors in recording the usage and condition of a vehicle are common. Typically, a user opens the vehicle, and looks at the odometer and fuel indicator to determine visually the indicated mileage and amount of gas used and writes the readings down on a paper. The mileage and amount of gas used are then typically entered manually into a computer. This process is repeated for each vehicle. Errors commonly occur from incorrectly reading the small numbers or indicator on the vehicle or from incorrectly writing down the numbers, or from incorrectly entering the numbers into the computer. Thus, the process for monitoring data of usage and condition is time consuming and expensive, particularly for businesses that maintain large fleets of vehicles. This is also time consuming for users or customers in renting and returning vehicles.
Although the present invention is described mainly with respect to a vehicle management system concerning the rental car facility, the application of the present invention is not limited to such a car rental business. The present invention is also applicable to taxi cab fleet management, delivery truck fleet management, and other vehicle fleet management industries.
As noted above, in the business involving a fleet of vehicles such as an automobile rental business, the mileage and gas usage must be monitored and recorded every time when the car is rented and returned. Other items that relate to the condition of the vehicle that must be monitored includes the fluid levels (engine oil, brake oil, coolant, etc.) of a vehicle, whether the vehicle is operating properly, whether the vehicle has been damaged in a collision, and whether the vehicle requires service.
Typically, each time a vehicle is rented, the automotive rental facility must ascertain the mileage of the vehicle and the amount of gas in the vehicle. In addition, once the vehicle is returned, the automotive rental facility must again determine the mileage of the vehicle, the amount of gas in the vehicle, and whether the vehicle is operating properly. The vehicle is also inspected for damage due to collision. This inspection typically involves visually inspecting the exterior of the vehicle by a rental facility personnel, which also involves human errors such as overlooking the small damages.
Once the required information is determined, it is entered into a computer. The computer subtracts the mileage of the vehicle when it was rented from the mileage of the vehicle after the vehicle is returned to determine the distance traveled during the rental. Similarly, the amount of gas in the vehicle when the vehicle was rented is subtracted from the amount of gas in the vehicle when the vehicle is returned to determine the amount of gas used. The user is typically charged on the basis of the period of time that the vehicle was rented, the number of miles traveled, and the amount of gas used. An invoice is then printed. The foregoing process of obtaining the required information is time consuming and expensive. In addition, the renter must wait while the required information is being gathered, entered into the computer, and processed.
Typically, the vehicle is again inspected as it is being cleaned and is checked to assure that it is operating properly. This check typically consists of verifying that fluid levels of oil, brake fluid, transmission fluid, coolant, etc. are within acceptable ranges. Typically, the vehicle is run for a short time to verify that the vehicle is operating properly. This inspection process is also time consuming and expensive.
Thus, there is a need of a new and efficient way to easily obtain information on the condition and usage of a vehicle. More particularly, a method and apparatus is needed for easily and cost effectively obtaining accurate information pertaining to the usage and condition of a vehicle.